CaveStory  Return to the Island
by Androhen1000
Summary: After Quote and Curly Brace escape the island, Quote feels guilty about the Humans he left behind, plagued with questions, Quote sets off towards civilization, and Curly explores the island, searching for survivers.  Based on Best Ending. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1  Remembering the Times

_/ Author's Note: So this is the first fanfic I've ever written, I really wanted to write one for a long time but never got to it, so I hope you like it! Also, I'm Canadian so words like color and center will be spelled colour and centre. Third thing (NO, I'M NOT DONE RANTING YET!) This takes place after the best ending. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! /_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One | Remembering the Times<strong>

Quote sat on the ledge of a cliff, looking up into the sky, he could just barely make out the outline of the island on the horizon.

Quote felt guilty, he didn't know if Sue or any of the other humans had survived, as he had been saved by Balrog in the Seal Chamber before he could check.

"They're probably dead." He thought aloud, "Humans couldn't survive that kind of thing, jumping from a couple thousand feet, and landing safely, not even robots could."

"What are you talking about?" Curly Brace asked as she walked over to him and sat down.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about the humans." Quote explained.

"Hmm, do you think they're alive?" Curly asked curiously.

"No, mabye Kazuma and Momorin survived, even Itoh." Quote said, "But Sue and Proffesor Booster couldn't have."

"Yeah, but wasn't the helicopter on the balcony when the core was destroyed, so Sue could have survived the earthquake?" Curly asked.

"No, the helicopter was gone when I came out of the Throne Room, thats why I think Momorin and Itoh survived." Quote said.

"Well, try not to think of it, when the island is safe to be on again, then we can go and check to see if any of them are still alive." Curly said reassuringly.

"H-U-Z-Z-A-H!" shouted a big soap/toaster/lunchbox thing as it fell from the sky and landed right behind Quote and Curly Brace.

"Balrog!" cried Curly as she ran to hug him, " Did you find anything?"

"Yup! There's a big village... whoa... place near here full of those... ah... humans." Balrog shouted as he tried to get his balance.

"Good, I'll go get supplies then." Quote said, picking up his Spur. " Which direction then, Balrog?"

"What's a direction?" Balrog asked.

Quote and Curly both rolled thier eyes, "Which way, point." Quote said.

"That way!" Balrog shouted, pointing south-east.

"Okay then, I'll be off." Quote said as he began to walk in that direction.

"Wait, Quote, I'll come with you!" Curly Brace said as she ran after Quote.

"Me TOO!" Balrog shouted from back where they were, as he took flight. He landed in front of Quote so he couldn't go forward, letting Curly catch up.

Quote turned to face Curly, "No, you guys search the island for survivors, okay?"

Curly Hesitated, but eventually agreed, wishing Quote good luck on his journey.

"Then let's go!" Balrog yelled as Curly jumped onto his back. Balrog started flapping his small wings and in no time at all he was airborne.

"Bye!" Curly yelled as she soared towards the island, waving back at Quote. Quote smiled and waved back as he started to walk south-east towards humanity, and hopefully, some answers.

* * *

><p><em>FIN! Anyway, for the time being this will be spit into Quote's POV and Curly Brace's POV. I'll probably flesh out this chapter more too, later./_


	2. Chapter 2  Searching the Island

Chapter Two | Searching the Island - Curly's POV

Curly had to constantly brush her hair back as Balrog flew her closer to the Island.

"Balrog, do you think anyone survived!" Curly shouted over the wind.

"Well, mabye Misery knows!" Balrog shouted back.

Curly shivered, and it wasn't from the cold, Misery was the last person she wanted to see.

"Nah, lets check the Mimiga Village first!" Curly yelled, resolved in her decision to stay away from Misery.

"Ok! Hang on tight!" Balrog shouted as he accelerated, shooting towards the island.

* * *

><p>When Balrog and Curly reached the Balcony, Curly dismounted, shaken by Balrogs "rough" flying, she sort of half-walked and half-crawled to the teleporter near the Prefab-Shelter.<p>

Curly pressed a few buttons, and the teleporter hummed to life, its lights flickering on and off, Curly stepped inside, hoping the whole thing wouldn't break on her.

"Wait for me!" Balrog yelled as he tried to step into the teleporter with Curly.

"Ahh! Balrog, no, ONE AT A TIME!" Curly screamed as she was pushed against the wall of the teleporter by Balrogs huge body, but it was too late, and they both felt themselves disappear and then reappear inside Arthurs House, Balrog was the first to jump out.

"Opps, Sorry!" Balrog yelled.

"Its...Okay." Curly said angrily, annoyed at Balrogs stupidity.

Curly turned to the computer beside the teleporter and looked at the screen...

*ERROR IN UNIT 03 - BALCONY WILL NOT RESPOND*

"Great, now the Balcony's Teleporter is busted, we'll have to get there another way..." Curly said, but was interupted when a small Mimiga jumped down from the rafters.

"Hiyah!" The Mimiga screamed as he jumped onto Curly's back and started punching her.

"Ouch! OUCH! Quit it! That hurts!" Curly yelled as the Mimiga relentlessly pounded her with his fists.

"HUZ-ZAH!" Balrog yelled as he pulled of the Mimiga and set him on the floor, seeing Balrog, the Mimiga instantly froze.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Balrog yelled angrily.

"I...I'm...Ken...patchi..." The Mimiga stammered, scared out of his wits by Balrog.

"Ouch! Why would you hit me?" Curly asked, confused.

"Because your helping the Doctor! Kenpachi yelled as he charged Curly again.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Curly screamed as Kenpachi tryed to rip open her chest.

"Curly helped defeat the doctor, he's dead!" Balrog shouted, trying to keep the peace.

"Wait, your Curly...Curly Brace? Kenpachi stammered

"Yesssssssssss!" Curly sighed.

"Well, uh, the other Mimiga's are looking for you! Follow me!" Kenpachi said as he hopped out the room.

Curly followed cautiously, already weary off the days events.

* * *

><p>FIN. How'd ya like it? Huh? Huh! Argh! I'm a pirate!...Sorry, a little random there, so anyway tis is the 2nd chapter, so what I meant by POV is the part of the story is focused on that character, sorry but i'm not good at first-person./


	3. Chapter 3  Quote's Journey

Chapter Three | Quote's Journey - Quote's POV

Quote walked slowly through the forest, he knew that in a few minutes he would be close enough to the city to have a intralink connection, something he had been deprived off for 2 years.

As he walked, he wondered if any of the humans had gotten to the surface, if they had, they would probably be here, in...

*INTRALINK ACCESS - SIGNAL: LOW* A voice buzzed in Quote's head, he smiled as he searched the cities name.

*CITY ID: KOSOVO, SIBERIAN REPUBLIC* The voice buzzed.

Quote was even happier, hearing the electronic voice buzz , for so long it had been silent, now it was telling him where Booster Laboratories was, on the outskirts of town.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" The receptionist screamed as Quote who was now soaking wet and fizzing (It had raind really hard), walked through the plexiglass doors into the lobby of BL.<p>

" Don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME!" She screamed as Quote raised his weapon in alarm, thinking he was being ambushed.

When Quote figured out wat was going on, he dropped his weapon and said, "I'm an Island Scout Robot, dispatch number 1900-3567-0192" Quote sighed " And I'm a FR, do you know where the Island refugee's are?"

"Now, look here, robot!" She spat the word as if it disgusted her, "You are a servant of mankind and as such you will not threaten me, nor will I tell you where those people are!"

Quote them replied politely, as he picked up his spur and began charging it, "Now, you may not have heard me, but I'm an FR, Free Robot."

Quote's tone now changed to sarcasm, "So, your MAJESTY, I have the right and ability to kill you now, right where you stand, also, being of UN origin, you must obey me, NOT vice versa! So tell me where they are!" Quote said madly.

"So...orry! There upstairs in room B7!" the receptionist said, scared that she had insulted a FR.

"Thank You!" Quote said kindly, smiling as he walked over to the elevator and pressed up, as he did he wondered what good humanity was.

He couldn't come up with a list.

* * *

><p>FIN. Yep, nothing here but a little bit of comedy, now move along, move along./


End file.
